


Behind the Limelight

by ShinSolo



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: M/M, This was written before 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinSolo/pseuds/ShinSolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In actuality, he would never even dream of stealing anything from the run down gas station, but the overnight clerk knew nothing of his late night customer's personality. All he knew was what he had learned from his past experiences. Tattoos, black nails, dog tags, and facial piercings almost always spelled trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Limelight

The young man was both tired and homesick when he hit the call button for the elevator. It could not have been more than thirty minutes since he had first stepped out of his hotel room, but it felt like a lot longer.  
  
He remembered the way the convenience store clerk had looked at him. His eyes had followed his every move as if he had been afraid the other man was going to try and slip him the five finger discount.  
  
In actuality, he would never even dream of stealing anything from the run down gas station, but the overnight clerk knew nothing of his late night customer's personality. All he knew was what he had learned from his past experiences. Tattoos, black nails, dog tags, and facial piercings almost always spelled trouble.  
  
His brown eyes peered out from behind the dark sunglasses that hid them from view as he tossed a pack of Winterfresh gun onto the counter.  
  
"And a pack of Marlboro Reds," he said with a smile, his voice smooth and gentle.  
  
"Hard of soft box?"  
  
"Soft."  
  
The clerk nodded and reached into the cigarette rack above his head, not once taking his eyes off of him.  
  
"Have a nice night," he said after he laid a twenty dollar bill on the counter and gathered together his gum and cigarettes. "You can keep the change."  
  
The look on the clerk's face had been priceless, a mixture of shock and amazement.  
  
He lit a cigarette as soon as he had left the store and inhaled a lung full of the nicotine laden smoke. He knew he was more than likely shortening his life with every drag, but he would have plenty of time to think about his mistakes when he was over fifty and in the hospital dying of cancer.  
  
A couple of prostitutes, barely dressed, and appearing to be a full decade older than him, had been leaning against a run down car outside of the hotel.  
  
"Wine me, dine me, sixty-nine me," one of them read off of his t-shirt. "I'll take you up on that offer, darling."  
  
She cracked her gum against the roof of her mouth and looked him up and down.  
  
"And I'd be more than willing to accept if I didn't have to be at the airport by 5a.m.," he smirked and fished a ten dollar bill out of his pocket, his name and phone number written across Hamilton's face in red ink.  
  
"Thanks, doll," she called after him as he disappeared through the front doors of the hotel.  
  
The elevator door opened and drew him momentarily from his thoughts.  
  
He sighed and slammed his fist against the number seventeen a little harder than intended before slouching against the mirrored wall of the elevator. His eyes closed in relief. For a moment, he was alone and away from his reputation.  
  
The moment of peace was short lived.  
  
Before the elevator could complete it's ascend to his floor, it came to a halt and opened its doors.  
  
He was aware of someone else stepping into the small space with him, but his eyes remained closed until he felt a hand gently tug on his shirt.  
  
"Excuse me, you're that man from TV, aren't you?" a small voice asked.  
  
He smiled at the little girl next to him before looking up at her mother. The child's mother did not seem to be any older than he was.  
  
She blushed and reached out to her daughter to reprimand her, but paused when he picked the little girl up and smiled at her.  
  
"Why yes. I have been on TV a couple of times."--The child's eyes widened.--"And what's your name, sweetie?"  
  
"Sarah," the child proudly stated.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Sarah. I'm . . ."  
  
"I know who you are!" She interrupted him and giggled. "Your picture is on mama's wall."  
  
He raised an eyebrow in question and looked back at the child's mother, who was now biting into the palm of her hand out of embarrassment.  
  
"She says you'd make a nice . . ."  
  
"Sarah Anne! That's enough!" The mother exclaimed as she grabbed her daughter and exited the elevator, more than ready to be away from her child's words even if it meant cutting the chance meeting with her idol short.  
  
He laughed all the way to the door of his room, pausing outside until he could regain his composure.  
  
After he calmed down, he opened the door and quietly laid his belongings down on the table inside the room.  
  
A warm feeling welled up inside of him as he watched the pale beauty who slept soundly in his bed, the sheets haphazardly covering bare skin.  
  
"Just as I left you," he whispered before he removed his shirt and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
The rest of his clothes followed his shirt to the floor.  
  
"Syn . . ." his sleeping lover whispered, deep in a dream.  
  
"The one and only, love . . ." he responded and pulled the bed sheets over both of them, his arms wrapping around his lover's waist.  
  
"I love you . . ."  
  
"I love you, too, Jimmy," he managed to say before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him.  
  
No matter what the world thought of him, or how wild and reckless he might seem, at the end of the day, Brian Haner Jr. always fell asleep next to the same person, the love of his life and his reason for living, Jimmy Sullivan.

**Author's Note:**

> All things considered, what was a happy fic when written, is now a pretty sad one. I'm sorry everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written 10/06/2006.


End file.
